Our Story
by Darkrubie
Summary: It started with a college class. Dick and Kori meet and instantly connect, its almost like they have met somewhere before.. better description in AN
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I decided to write the story of how my husband and I met, I think it was pretty dang awesome and cute and hopefully you guys will too! the rolls off my husband and I will be played by our favourite two people, Dick and Kori! As always please leave a review so I know what I need to work on. Im also taking requests for stories so PM me your request. -Darkrubie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or WoW although man do I wish I did haha.**

* * *

><p>Butterflies fluttered in Kori's stomach as she walked into the Health Sciences building. This should be an exciting moment for her; college is a big step however she felt like she was going to vomit. She continued past the Starbucks stand and down the hallway until she came to the door of her classroom. She stood there, trying to muck up the courage to open the door.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to open the door?" A deep voice behind her said.

Kori whipped around to see where the voice came from. She found a man about the same age as her with jet black hair and deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but notice how his t-shirt hinted at the muscles that lie underneath.

"Well?"

He asked again, breaking the spell that he had cast over her.

"Umm sorry, I guess I was just kind of working myself up to it.." Kori sheepishly said.

"Ah you must be new. I know the feeling, that was me last year. The name is Dick Grayson." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"Kori Anders." She replied giving his hand a good shake.

"Wow quite the grip." He teasingly said as he shook his hand out.

Kori could feel her cheeks burn and quickly looked down hoping he didn't notice.

"Well class is about to start, you can sit next to me if you'd like." Dick said.

"Thank you, I actually feel better going in there now that I'm acquainted with at least one person." Kori replied back.

She actually did feel better, she still had butterflies in her stomach but it wasn't from the nervousness. They seemed to dance more every time she looked at Dick. After a few heartbeats she noticed that she had been lost in thought and Dick was already heading into the room. She quickly caught up to him and followed him down the steps to their seat in the middle of the room. They were early so there seemed to be only a few people in the classroom. Looking at the room, Kori realized that instead of a plain classroom, they were in a theatre. The semicircle room centred around a podium where the professor would speak.

Dick noticed her looking around and smiled. This was his opportunity to really look at her. Kori was tall and thin, but not in a bean pole kind of way. He could tell she has muscles and her body was toned. Kori had long tan legs that went on for miles and he was embarrassed to admit that for a split second he thought of what they would be like wrapped around him. Her hair was long and ruby red, he liked the way it curled in at the ends and seemed to frame her beautiful face and upper body. Dick was blown away by her eyes when she first looked at him. They were a stunning green that reminded Dick freshly budding leaves after a long dreary winter. Dick was pretty sure he could see into her soul by looking into them, every emotion she had at the moment played through them.

"She looks like the kind of girl who wears her heart on her sleeve." Dick thought to himself.

He continued his assessment on Kori, next looking at her face in general. She had a heart shaped face, with a skinny nose that had a slight upturn at the end. It fit her face really well. Her lips were pouty and full but not so full that they looked like fish lips. They looked completely kissable and Dick found that he actually wanted to try it out. He finally noticed that Kori was staring at him

"Umm sorry, did you say something?" He asked, giving her a sheepish lopsided grin.

Kori laughed and Dick felt his grin grow.

"Sorry for interrupting your thoughts Richard, I was simply wondering if class was late, there aren't a lot of people in here." Kori said, giving him a thousand watt smile.

"No this is probably just a small class, not a lot of people tend to take child development I guess. Why are you in this class?" Dick asked.

Kori smiled at him again "Well, I have always loved working with children and I hope to become a pediatrician. Why are you here Richard?"

"You know, you are one of the few people who have called me Richard." Dick noted.

"Oh I'm sorry, I will go back to addressing you as Dick then." Kori quickly apologized.

"No it's fine, I actually like it." Dick said while pulling her face up to look at him to show that he really meant it.

There was something about the way she said his name that made him feel like he was about to go weak in the knees.

"Well if you say so. So Richard, you never answered my question." Kori said with a smile.

Richard grinned back, "I actually want to go into pediatrics as well." He replied.

Kori's face lit up

"No way!" She almost screeched and quickly looked embarrassed at how loud she was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud." She giggled.

"Where are you from? I swear I hear some kind of accent." Dick asked.

"I was actually born here in Alaska however I spent most of my life in Canada. Most people don't think they have an accent." Kori chuckled.

"Well you just say a couple of words differently, I think it's cute." He smiled at her.

Kori blushed and looked down

"Thanks." She replied.

It was like her brain shut down when Richard said that, she felt as giddy as a school girl. Dick noticed the slight blush to her cheeks and smiled. It was nice to see that he could get a positive reaction out of her. He opened his mouth to ask her more about herself when the professor walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Professor Lewis and this is Child development. Now I want everyone to get to know the person next to you because they will be your partner for the semester. I will be giving each partner and code and a website where you will have a virtual baby. After each chapter we discuss you will go onto the website and answer a series of questions. I'll give you an example. In one of the first chapters we will go over, we will talk about co-sleeping. I want you to weigh on the pros and cons and decide on if you want to co-sleep with your baby or not. Each answer you give will impact how your child develops. I want you to write a short essay on why you picked you specific answer. Now since you guys have partners, you'll have to come to mutual decisions on how you raise the baby. As the semester continues on, your baby will turn into a child and at the end they will become an adult. At the end we will see how your child has developed and your final paper will be on weather you think you made the right choices. Now does anyone have any questions?"

No one said anything so she continued saying "Great, now why don't you take a moment to get to know your partners while I get the smartboard up and running."

Dick turned to Kori with a grin "Now I know we just met and all but I think we would make beautiful babies, care to be the mother of my cyber child?"

Kori laughed and blushed.

"Why I would simply love to." She teased right back.

"Now, since we have a child to think about, I think we need to exchange numbers." Dick said with a bold smile on his face.

"Why Richard, I agree do you have a piece of paper I can use?"

Richard took the paper out of his notebook and watched and Kori wrote her number on it. She gave it back with a smile and Richard folded it up and stuck it in his pants pocket.

"That's my cell so you can go ahead and call anytime." She said with a smile and Dick felt his heart flutter.

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned back at her.

"Alright looks like everyone has become acquainted now if you could all open your books to chapter 1, we can get started." Professor Lewis called out.

Dick and Kori both had a hard time taking notes like they were supposed to. Their thoughts kept drifting back the person sitting next to them and before they knew it, class was over and they were supposed to head up to the Professor to get their code.

"Names?" Professor Lewis asked.

"My name is Dick Grayson and this is Kori Anders." Dick answered for the both of them.

"Alright, I have you recoded as partners and here is your code. Tonight, you won't have to answer and questions but I want you to go home and pick a name and input your photos. The program will combine them to guess at what your baby could potentially look like. If you have any questions my email and phone number are written down on your packet that explains the project. Have a nice week." Professor Lewis finished with a warm smile.

Dick and Kori exited the theatre talking about how the baby could potentially look like. They continued walking and talking and before they knew it, they were at Kori's car. Dick opened the door for Kori which made her smile

"How chivalrous of you Richard." She teased.

"Only the best for the mother of my child." He teased right back.

Kori smiled "Well I have to go but like I said, give me a call anytime."

"Sound good, ill talk to you later." Richard said and he reluctantly closed the door.

He watched as Kori pulled out of her spot, she looked over at him and gave him a little wave which made Dick grin and he waved back. When her car was out of sight he jogged over to his truck and got in. Dick started it and began his drive home, never did he stop thinking about that beautiful red headed woman and he couldn't wait to call her.

Kori stat down at her desk and turned her computer on. She needed to unwind and there was only one thing that could do it. She clicked on the icon of her favourite game and entered in her username and password.

"Ah! World of Warcraft, how I have missed you." She said to herself.

Kori scrolled over her favourite character, a blood elf, shadow priest named Starfire, and clicked. The screen loaded and when she logged in she noticed someone in her friends list logged in as well. They had been in a random group together once a year or two ago and decided to add each other since they seemed to work together well. They liked to call each other their WoW best friends and told each other everything. There was something nice about opening up to someone you don't really know, they didn't have a biased opinion and usually told you the truth.

**_Starfire: Sup Wingz! Great minds think a like hmm? ;)_**

**_Nightwing: haha I guess so. How was your day?_**

**_Starfire: it was great. I started my first day of classes. How was yours?_**

**_Nightwing: woot! Looks like you're in the big leagues with me now! I started classes as well today_**

**_Starfire: oh fun fun. I think I'm up for some battlegrounds. You?_**

**_Nightwing: sounds good to me_**

**_They played for an hour before Kori decided it was time to log for the night._**

**_Starfire: well, nice job wingz but I'm afraid I need to call it a night I have some homework to do._**

**_Nightwing: thanks star, I have to go too, I have some as well but for once I'm actually looking forward to it. Night star!_**

**_Starfire: Good night wingz!_**

Richard logged off of world of Warcraft and went to grab himself some dinner. He needed some time to work up the nerve to call Kori. Richard wished he could have talked to Star about this but they just got so into the game that they didn't have a chance.

"Oh well, I'll just tell her next time I see her on. Maybe she can help me work up the nerve to ask Kori out" Dick chuckled to himself.

It was going on 6:30 when Richard worked up the nerve to call her.

"Well looks like it's now or never." He said out loud and began to dial.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I finally got myself to sit down and write chapter 2 and I'm glad I did. This is turning into my favourite story and I'm glad that I can share the story of how my husband and I met. It will have a few elements from Dick and Kori's lives as you will see in this chapter. So enjoy and as always please leave a review so I know what I need to fix or work on as a writer. -Darkrubie**

* * *

><p>She didn't recognize the number which usually made her nervous but the possibility of it being Richard made her more of an excited kind of nervous.<p>

"Umm hey.. Kori? It's Dick." He stammered out.

Kori giggled "Hi Richard! How has your day gone? Are you ready to get cracking on this project? Our virtual baby awaits."

Dick couldn't help but let out a chuckle as his nervousness melted away at the sound of her giggle.

"My day is a whole lot better now actually and I'm ready when you are."

"Alrighty let me go into the office and log on to the computer." She said while walking towards the office.

"So what have you been doing today?" Kori asked, simply trying to fill the silence as her computer booted up.

"Oh nothing really, started working out when I got home, ate dinner after that and then called you. What about you?" Dick hoped she didn't hear the catch in his voice when he gave that small lie.

"What girl wants to hear that you play World of Warcraft? She will think I'm a total nerd." He reasoned with himself.

"Oh I envy your discipline. I workout but I hate almost every second of it. I look forward to the jogging at the end of my workout though. Running just seems to help clear my mind you know?" Kori asked.

"Yeah that's how I feel about the punching bag. If I ever get frustrated of need some time to myself then I head straight to the punching bags. I am so glad I found it when I started learning martial arts."

"Oh that's so cool! I kind of always wanted to learn martial arts." Kori gushed.

Dick smiled "Well maybe I'll have to show you some moves sometime." He flirted.

"I would love that!" She responded with enthusiasm.

"Oh the computer is ready. Are you ready to see what our child looks like?" She teased.

"Oh yeah although with our looks, he or she is going to be amazing." Dick replied.

Kori blushed "Why Richard, I do believe you just said I look amazing."

Dick flushed when he realized that she was right.

"She doesn't sound upset about it so maybe she is interested in me as well" he thought to himself.

"Why I do believe I did and it's true."

Kori giggled "Thanks and you're not so bad yourself you know."

Richard felt his mouth go dry.

"Oh yeah she's interested!" He thought.  
>"So did you put your picture in?" Kori asked.<p>

Dick was still lost in his Kori fantasies so he missed what she said

"Huh?" He asked.

"Did you put your picture in the program you dork?" Kori teased.

Dick laughed "Hey watch it and yes I did."

"Good I just put mine in so let's see what they baby looks like." Kori said with excitement.

The program churned and processed for a few minutes.

"Do you think my magnificent face is too much for the program to handle?" Dick teased which made Kori laugh.

"Your face is pretty amazing." She agreed which made Dick's face turn crimson.

Luckily he didn't have to think of something smooth to say because a picture started to appear on the screen.

"Oh she is beautiful!" Kori exclaimed and Dick had to agree.

Their combined photos gave them a baby girl that would make supermodels jealous. She had grey eyes and Dick's black hair. Her face was almost identical to Kori's but her jaw like was a bit more strong and angular like Dicks.

"You know I bet those eyes will turn green, mine did when I was a baby." Kori mused out loud.

"Well the more she looks like you, the better, she is stunning." Dick said which made Kori blush.

"Thank you Richard but she has your looks too. Now what shall we name her?" She asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure, do you have any ideas?"

"No but what do you think of combining our mothers names in some way?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" he agreed

"Whats your mothers name?" Dick asked.

"Luann and yours?"

"Her name was Mary."

Dick tried to say without it sounding forced and grimacing when he said "was" he hoped Kori wouldn't pick up on that but with his luck of course she would.

"Was?" She asked.

"Um yeah, both of my parents passed away when I was younger."

"Oh Richard I am so sorry for your loss. I know the feeling, my parents perished when I was a small child." Kori said, her voice full of understanding.

That kind of shocked Dick, he finally found someone who could understand how he felt.

Kori cleared her throat and changed the subject "So I'm not sure if there is any combination of Luann and Mary that sounds good but in my native language there is a name that kind of sounds like Mary. What do you think of Mar'i?"

Dick didn't even have to think about it. He instantly loved it "Mar'i sounds wonderful."

Kori grinned and enterd the name in to the program than pressed enter. After a few seconds of loading the page refreshed and below their new baby's picture it said "Welcome to the World baby Mar'i!"

* * *

><p>Their phone call wrapped up not too long after they picked a name for their baby but they agreed to meet up for coffee to get to know one another. Kori squealed with glee when she hung the phone up. She had been dying to see Richard again and didn't think she could wait until class again. She didn't know what it was about him but she knew that she was totally smitten. Kori looked at the clock and figured it was too late to call her best friend, Rachel, and gush about Richard so she would just have to wait until tomorrow. Kori however was wide awake so she did the only thing she knew to do when she was bored, she logged onto World of Warcraft. She hoped Nightwing would be online so she could tell <em>somebody<em> abut her excitement but was disappointed to see he wasn't on.

"Oh well. Might as well destroy some Alliance for a while."

After a couple of hours she noticed that it was going on midnight and she eeped.

"Ugh no wonder they call it World of Warcrack." She joked to herself.

She logged out and then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It took her no time to brush her teeth, wash her face and put her pyjamas on so she was in bed in record time. Kori tossed back and forth as she tried to fall asleep but her thoughts kept drifting to Richard which kept her awake.

"I hope he is having an easier time falling asleep." Kori mumbled to herself.

Dick flopped on to his bed wearing only his towel. He had just gotten out of the shower after a few rounds with the punching bag in the gym. Talking about his parent just always made him want to mentally shut down but not this time. He thought of how his life might be if they were alive. He was absolutely sure his mother would have loved Kori. He saw a lot of her in Kori and maybe that's why he felt so drawn to her. Kori was another reason why he wanted to go workout. He couldn't get her out of his head and it was a new thing for Dick. Sure he had had his fair share of romances through out the years but none of those girls compared to Kori. Dick felt like he was a hormonal teenager when he was with Kori and he didn't know how to feel about that. He finally sighed and pulled some shorts on then crawled into bed. He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep but sleep was alluding him. He couldn't get his mind off Kori and his excitement for their coffee date the next afternoon.

"Well I guess this afternoon." Dick grumbled as he looked at the clock which read 1:00.

"I hope she is having an easier time falling asleep." Dick mumbled. He gave up trying to sleep and logged into his favourite game.

"I hope Starfire is on. Maybe she can give me some advice." He thought to himself.

He was disappointed when he logged on to only see his friend Roy on.

Speedy: _sup man. How was class? Pick up any hot chicks yet ;P_

Nightwing_: haha hey bro. It was great. I actually did meet someone and she is amazing. _

Speedy_: King Grayson is already getting the ladies! I've got my eyes on this hottie named Jade. I saw her at the gym today._

Nightwing: _woah I can't believe it.._

Speedy: _I know, I hate going to the gym but gotta keep this body hot_

Nightwing_: No I was talking about the fact that a girl is interested in you =P_

Speedy_: hardy har har. She said she loved my body, I could tell. Who is this new chick of yours? _

Nightwing_: Her name is Kori and man I can't wait to introduce you to her. I can't stop thinking about her_

Speedy: _damn Dick, you got it bad. Babs is going to be pissed when she hears you moved on _

Nightwing_: damn I forgot about her_

Speedy: _hah! You really do have it bad! Look dude ill have to talk to you more about this tomorrow. I'm beat. _

Nightwing: _alright see ya_

Dick logged off soon after Roy did.

"I can't believe I forgot about Babs. We dated for a year and Kori has already taken her spot. I don't even want to think about the fit she is going to throw when she sees that I've moved on. But why shouldn't I? She was the one who cheated on me with that asshole Xavier. I deserve to be happy."

Dick said and he thumped his head down on the table. Dick knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah Rachel I wish you could meet him, I think you would really like him!" Kori exclaimed.<p>

"Well anyone is better than that idiot, Karras, you dated in high school." Rachel drawled.

Kori laughed "Oh trust me Rachel he is a million times better."

"Well I'm glad but I will hold judgement until I meet him. When do you have a free weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Well next month we have a four day weekend why?" Kori asked.

"Well I was hoping to come out and visit if that's ok with you." Rachel said and she prepared herself for the squeal she knew was coming.

"Of course! I have missed you so much Rachel! I will stock up on your favourite teas and find the best book stores for while you're here!" Kori squealed.

"I would appreciate that. I'll call and book a flight later on and then I can meet this guy you seem to be over the moon about." Rachel said with as much excitement as she could muster.

To most people it wouldn't seem like much but Kori could detect the actual enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You should bring Gar too!" Kori said as she glanced at the clock.

"Oh gosh Rachel I'd love to stay and talk but I'm late for something. Call you back later?" Kori asked.

"Alright. Ill talk to you later but Kori? Don't fall too hard too fast. I don't want to see you so broken hearted like after Karras." Rachel said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Rachel. I've learned my lesson." Kori said with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and Kori went to get ready for her coffee date with Richard. She was excited but she also couldn't get Rachel's warning out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The date and Babs.<strong>


End file.
